


The Story of Kaye - Officers AU

by Ashratherose



Category: Original Work, The story of kaye
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Murder, Omegaverse, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose





	1. Chapter 1

to me 

 

 

*thud*  
I couldn't help but jump from the sound as another stack of files landed on my desk. 

I didn't bother looking up instead slid the stack across to in front of me.   
*ugh*  
It had been days since I'd last slept at home in a real bed and it was beginning to catch up. Sliding open the top desk draw I pulled out my medication pack. As an   a carer in law enforcement isn't terribly common, let alone being a medical examiner for the whole district. 

Taking the pack I retreated to the bathroom. Since my first heat they've always been severe and irregular. This injection would be the third for the day and I was only on the second day of my heat. Due to the nature of the job injections at my elbow weren't practical so I had been opting for the top of my thigh. The area was already covered with a small red rash from all the injections.  
*fuck!*  
I couldn't help but swear as the needle slid in. I'd never liked needled but the pill form was no where near as effective.

Leaning against the wall I took a few deep breathes waiting for the medication to kick in. There were more than a few alphas in this workplace and even though none of them paid me any attention, I was still paranoid.

I heard the bathroom door open and then thud shut. I couldn't help but hold my breath hoping they would be gone soon. I don't know what it is but ever since I was a child I could never just walk out of someone else was in the bathroom. 

It seemed to take forever for the sound of running water to fill the room and then the thud from the door. Letting out my breath I slipped out the cubicle. Washing my hands I exited hurrying back to my desk.   
Great there were even more files on it.

Ignoring the newer pile I started rifling through the ones in front of me. We were all feeling the pressure on this case. For the last 7 months we had been tracking the same serial killer. Every 22 days he presented us with his new victim. Age and sex didn't seem to matter and as far as we could tell there didn't seem to be any clear connection between them, in fact the only thing that told us these cases were connected was the same brand mark on the victims back. 

Even the causes of death were varied: electrocution, cyanide, decapitation. It was like he wanted to try a little bit of everything. 

If the pattern held tomorrow there would be a new victim so I needed to clear these files as soon as possible. 

*  
The next victim had been a big blow to the task force and to me in particular.   
Last night my supervisor had sent me home. The high doses of suppressants had left me nauseated. I'd barely made it to the bin before I was throwing my guts up. I could feel my skin burning even though I was ice cold. Taking one look at me he'd organised one of the police officers to drive me back home.

That would be the last time I saw him alive. 

Arriving at work the next morning everything was in chaos. The higher up had brought in more men and another M.E to go over our files. I was being taken off the case. As furious as I was I could understand the decision. Ever since my own parents had died the old man had been pretty much my family. 

To have taken him the suspect would have had to be keeping us under surveillance. All our hours of late had been a real mess and last night was the first time I'd been home in days, if only I hadn't left. 

*  
Under constant surveillance I felt like I was under house arrest. There was no aspect of my life that they weren't investigating. The fact that I was an omega was the only thing management had suppressed. And I hadn't even be allowed to take any of my person belongings from work.

Originally they had intended for me to stay in a hotel, but the funding wasn't really there, also staying at the police lodgings posed too much of a drama given my current state so a compromise was met. For the duration of my heat I would be staying at my own unit and then transferring across after. 

To be honest I didn't see the real point in all the precautions. The killer could have killed me last night after I was dropped off but didn't, so it was unlikely he would now.

*  
Moving into the police lodgings was humiliating. Even if they weren't voicing it I still felt like everyone was judging and laughing behind my back. Growing up I had always been weak, living in a world of books. This made me the perfect target to the bullies, even the teachers knew about it but did nothing. But thanks to that I learnt how to survive in this world. 

The accomodation arrangements were 2 to a room. I would be sharing with one of the agents transferred in for this case. Officially I was still on leave from work, even after being completely cleared of any suspicion. 

The idea of sharing my personal space with a stranger did nothing to improve my mood. 

Walking into the room I was struck by how bare it was. 2 beds, 2 desks and a small set of draws on each side. My yet to meet room mate had taken the right side leaving the left to me. I notes straight away he seemed to have no problem leaving his things around. This was really going to test my patience.

Unpacking my things I aligned everything as neatly as possible. I was by no means a clean freak but at the same time I liked to be able to find things when I wanted them. 

There were no locks on the draws or on the desk draw so I was forced to hide my medicine under my clothes. 

Sitting down on the bed I couldn't help but feel wonder just how long I was expected to put up with all of this. 

Opening the window I let the breeze flow into the room. Being on the first floor meant the view wasn't that great but I still wanted to believe this would be a short stay.

It had been 8 days since the old mans death had which l left 2 weeks until the next body. 2 weeks for the police to finally catch him and my life to return to normal. 

Laying down and pulling the covers up I tried to focus on that thought.

*  
Life was amazingly boring over the next week. I wasn't even allowed to leave to do my own shopping. I'd only met my room mate once in that time. He was remarkably normal, the kind of guy who didn't really stand out but you just knew he got on with everyone. His name was Sai and he was the same age as me, if this was another life who knows maybe we would have even been friends.

My days seemed to last forever and I had nothing to fill my time in with. I'd read the few books I'd brought with me a couple of times and still wasn't allowed to review anything case related. Being on the outside was frustrating especially when the next victim was killed.

She was no one especially special and completely unrelated to the case. I couldn't help but feel relief as I was sure this would mean I would be able to go back to work, at the same time the guilt for these feelings made me disgusted with myself.

*  
I hadn't heard Sai return. He hadn't even bothered to change before falling asleep either. But what really caught my interest was the thick pile of files now on his desk. I couldn't help but want to read them. I knew I could lose my job for it as they were confidential but I couldn't take the boredom any longer. Carefully not to disturb his sleep I crept over to the pile. Taking a quick flick through I located the one I wanted. The autopsy report on the latest victim.

She was young only in her early 20s, studying an art major. Flicking through I tried to get a feel for what the killer must have thought about her. She wasn't terribly beautiful but he plainness still held a certain attraction. She's been bound on gagged. Cause of death was from massive blood loss. The killer had cut off both her hands while she was alive and left her to bleed out. She'd been found by students on campus early the morning after she was supposed to have disappeared. Even with security cameras nothing had recorded her being taken or her body dumped.

This killer really made no sense. There was no real motive and it didn't seem he was acting on any fantasy other than killing. The only thing was the branding, which seemed to be a dead end.

Taking the rest of the files I began to leaf through the pages. Even with all the extra man power this case didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Sai rolled over in his sleep and I couldn't help but hold my breath. I thought I was in the clear until his voice cut through the rooms silence  
"You aren't supposed to be reading that"  
I couldn't help but drop the papers out of my hands and flinch. Shit. Sprung.

He took his time sitting up and my heart raced I was certain he was about to yell at me or something. Instead he just sat there and stared.

Gathering the papers I'd dropped I replaced them into the file. I was too nervous to move to hand them back so I sat there awkwardly waiting for him to make his move. 

"You know I'm technically not supposed to have them either"  
My head jerked up to face him.   
"We really aren't getting anywhere at all with this"  
Finally moving he stood up grabbing the files and putting them back on his desk.  
My heart was still thudding and I realised I was holding my breath.  
"Get changed. We're going out"  
Sai stood there watching while I moved to the end of the bed. After being cooped up here for so long, I was finally allowed to leave?

"You've been stuck here for days now. I'm sure they aren't going to mind if you leave for a couple of hours, especially since you'll be with yours truly"  
I stared at him blankly. It was like I'd forgotten what to do.   
Sai let out a low laugh.  
"Look I'm going. If you want to come then move if not I'll see you later"  
He turned to move toward the door, finally I found my voice  
"Wait.. I'm coming"  
Stripping off my shirt I changed to a fresh one. It was to awkward to change completely with him in the room, so grabbing my wallet we left.

*  
I didn't know what time it was but I assumed either late at night or early morning. I hadn't been allowed to take my phone with me, not that I had anyone I particularly wanted to contact anyway.

As it turned out Sais idea of going out involved a trip to the local 24 hour supermarket. It was eerily empty. In fact we were the only customers. Leaving him I began flicking through magazines. Nothing really grabbed my attention but I was so bored I ended up grabbing half a dozen. Sai had already paid and was waiting outside by the time I was done.

It seemed he intended to drink tonight. I didn't know the rules of our accomodation but I'm pretty sure drinking would be frowned upon. Still I bit my tongue. He had been nice enough to spring me from that stupid room. 

Walking back we took a different route, chatting about all sorts of small stuff. He was actually pretty knowledgeable on most things and easy to talk to, but still I couldn't help but feel wonder what he thought about me and his babysitting duties.

The police dorms came into view and I couldn't help but stop. I really didn't want to go back there just yet. Sai had already taken a few steps further then me before he realised I wasn't there. Spinning back he came right up to me placing his hand on my shoulder. Immediately I felt myself blush and was glad for the darkness of the night. Without saying anything he gave a firm squeeze before turning back toward the dorm. Understanding the message I forced my feet to move. My skin still felt warm from his touch even though he hadn't touched it directly.

I couldn't explain it but there was just something about him and I wanted to know more.

*  
Sai turned out to be a surprisingly strong drinker, I'd only had 2 cans when I started to feel tipsy. By 4 cans I had to admit defeat. Technically I shouldn't be drinking at all even when not on heat as it didn't pair well with the suppressants I took between them. But I was enjoying myself too much to care.

Watching him talk I was drawn to the movement of his lips and couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like. I found it becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on the flow of conversation. 

As the night passed I found I wanted him both to go to sleep and stay awake. I'd moved the blanket over my lap to hide how hard watching him had made me but was trapped by the fact he was still wide awake so I couldn't do anything about it. Outside of being in heat I had never really thought of sex. I mean I've met guys and girls who stirred up some desire but never enough to get me this interested. Also being an omega I generally didn't allow myself to have such thoughts, the idea of sex scared me. But my groin seemed to have different ideas when it came to him. 

When he finally did fall asleep I couldn't help but be relieved. I had been hard for so long it had turned painful. Watching him sleep it didn't take long to bring myself to climax. As the warm sticky fluid hit my stomach I couldn't help but feel guilty but also unexpectedly excited.  

*  
Sai didn't say much the next day. He had already left by the time I had woken up. He'd also taken the time to clean up the cans from last night. I was glad he was gone. I woke up sticky covered in sweat and semen. It had been a long time since I'd had a wet dream but last nights dreams were filled with him. 

Cleaning myself up I set about changing my sheets and putting my clothes into wash. Technically I was supposed to just leave my laundry and someone would pick it up but there was no way I was letting someone see my semen covered underwear or sheets.

Bathrooms were located between every 4 rooms. Given that everyone would be at work at this time I took a little longer to enjoy myself. I was feeling very nearly human again by the end of it.

Walking into the room I realised straight away something was a miss. The window that had been shut when I left was no partially open and an envelope lay in the middle of my bed.

I resisted the urge to slide the window down and instead opened my desk draw finding out a pair of gloves. Opening the envelope o shook the contents out onto my bed.

Inside were photos of last night, both waking to and from the supermarket as well as photos through the curtain. The last photo made me cringe in horror. Even though you couldn't see everything I was doing it was more then evident I was jerking off at the time this was taken. Disgusted I stepped back landing on the floor against Sais bed. I needed to call him.  But I didn't have a phone, or know his number. Leaving the photos on the bed I stuck my head out into the hallway. Great no one was there. I was hesitant to leave the room in case I returned to find the photos gone. Instead I replaced the photos in to the envelope, well not the one of me jerking off of course. Sliding the window down I tried not to think of the trace evidence I could be destroying and latched it into place. 

I wished I had my camera or even a phone so I could take photos of the "scene".

Walking down the corridor to the nearest phone had my heart pounding. I was even jumping at the noises I was making. I called through to the station, the receptionist was short with me so I didn't know if Sai would get my message at all. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want him to be in trouble over last night but at the same time the police needed to act upon this right away.

Returning to the room I found the window smashed. Sais side hadn't been touched but mine looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. It looked like I had managed to make myself a target after all but there was no way to say if this was the work of the killer or not. It also didn't fit as none of the previous victims seemed to have been baited this way or had their residences broken into. Sliding into the room I sank down in the corner. This was messed up.

*  
I don't know how long it was before Sai arrived back. He was panting hard like he'd just run a marathon. I didn't even realise that he was back until he was shaking me by the shoulders. Snapping back to reality I still couldn't say anything as I pushed the envelope back into his hands. Numbly I sat there while he flicked through them. I was vaguely aware he had pulled out his phone but everything wasn't registering.  

I was numb from the incident but I was also numb with disbelief over how relieved I was he was here.  I tried to shut him out and think about my next step. I would need to give a statement and I also didn't want to talk to Sai. With those photos any interaction between us might be misconstrued. So instead I just sat there ignoring him even though I could feel his gaze upon me the whole time.

Forensics came and began processing the room. Finally confident enough to leave I sort out the lead investigator here and went about giving my statement.

It was one of the men I knew already from work so I was able to explain myself clearer to him than if it had been a stranger. I also asked him to make a note of the fact I hadn't talked to Sai about the scene. Who ever it had been obviously could print as many copies as he or she wanted, and sending only select photos could tell a very different story to what actually transpired.

*  
Once again I was being moved for my own protection. Sai had been grilled over our late night shopping trip and drinks but not severely so I was grateful. Most officers in fact were understanding about the whole incident. It was relieving. Though I wasn't really sure about simply moving somewhere else. Forensics had pulled very little from the room, no hair, fingerprint or DNA. Only a few small black threads that they couldn't conclusively rule out from my comings and goings.

Sai was also now on leave from this case. The police felt certain I was being targeted but as it was a shared room they were proceeding with better safe than sorry.

The new accomodation wasn't without its issues. The old mans office. It wasn't ideal given that it was a basement room with windows around the 3 walls.   
I was allowed to work cases as long as they didn't pertain to serial killer and given the situation it was probably the safest. 

The meeting with the office psychologist had been mandatory, she had also been able to help me out, I hadn't told the officers but whoever had broken in had taken my medication. 

*  
A small bed had been set up in one corner of the room. The files had been mostly removed and a new lock fitted to the door, I was the only one with a key.  Sitting down at the desk I breathed in deep, the old mans smell was already gone, it didn't seem right given how long he'd worked here.  

Curtains now covered the windows, something that would never had happened if he'd been alive, he always liked watching the people come and go down here.

*  
The next murder happened late. Everyone was so on edge on the 22nd day and it was the first deviation from his usual pattern. It was 8 days later when the next body was brought in. Well bodies. 4 young males all strangled and branded. Another deviation was each of them were carved across the chest with a letter. It spelt out "Kaye", my name.

It was terrifying being a target. But part me was also relieved Sai wasn't. He'd only visited me twice since I was moved here. I couldn't help but want more of him, it was like he was the drug and I the addict. I wondered if what I was feeling was a normal crush or something more. 

As an omega I always wanted to believe in finding "the one". Part of me wanted to believe Sai could be it. I really wanted to know how he felt about me as well. 

*  
Throwing myself into my work I tried to ignore my restlessness. So many people had died but the case wasn't moving forward. I missed my everyday life, I missed my room and my things and my bed. 

I was tired of the lack of privacy too. Although I wasn't supposed to leave alone I really couldn't take it.

I waited until everyone had left for the evening. It wasn't like I was planning to go party, I just wanted to get some real food. I thought I was in the clear as I slipped out the door... and straight into Sai. Great...

All he gave me was a raised eyebrow. Sighing I turned to retreat back inside only to have my hand grabbed. My heart skipped a beat.

Neither of us talked, he simply lead me and I followed. It wasn't until we were in his car I found my voice.  
"Where are we going?"  
"My place"  
That was that. I tried to hide how excited I felt.

It wasn't a fancy house instead a small cramped unit, but it didn't matter, it wasn't forced accomodation.  
Sitting down on the couch I surveyed the area, clothes and files were everywhere, it was definitely a bachelor pad.

Sai disappeared returning changed and with beer. He said something about food but my senses were in overload. My skin was tingling and my nose was filled with his smell. It was making my head fuzzy faster than the beer.

Sai switched the TV on and disappeared from the room. I cursed myself for not really paying attention to what he'd been saying. From the smells flowing into the room he was cooking dinner. 

The meal was... well... home cooked, that was about all that was going for it. I couldn't work out how he could make something that smelt so good taste like stale bread. I awkwardly choked the food down trying not to laugh at over how appalling it was. When Sai throw down his cutlery I took it to mean I could finally stop. 

Sai took the plates and dumped them on the sink, before pulling out more beer and snacks. At least he couldn't murder the prepackaged stuff.

I was thinking I should probably head back soon but I didn't want to go. Sai was in no hurry to drop me back it seemed so we sat back watching DVDs and drinking. We talked off and on about nothing much but it was really relaxing. 

As the night progressed I realised something was wrong. I was going into heat. Bailing into his bathroom I tried not to panic too much. I hadn't expected to go into heat so I hadn't brought my medication with me. 

My skin prickled and I felt feverish. The alcohol had stripped away any rationality I would usually have. 

I hadn't heard Sai come in so I jumped as his hands landed on my shoulders. Spinning me around he pressed a hard kiss to my lips and I melted. Part of me wanted to push him away but that was gone in a moment.

Awkwardly we thudded through the hall way stripping each other as we went. I couldn't get enough of his touch, and by the time we fell onto his bed I couldn't think at all.

*  
There was no time to be gentle both of us just wanted more. Sai we had seemed to have enough brain cells to use condoms, but I didn't know that until the next morning. That night was spent in a sticky haze.

Waking up I panicked. I didn't know what I was going to tell them at work and Sai wasn't there. Laying there I really wanted to shower but I was still incredibly horny. It was the first time since my first heat that I hadn't taken my medication. I wondered what Sai thought of this? Was he disgusted? 

Laying back I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. I was already leaking pre-cum and being surrounded by Sais smell wasn't making things better.

Sai shook my shoulder he was standing there with a glass of water. Taking it from him I took a big gulp. He placed his hand against my forehead. His touch went straight to my groin.

"I called work for both of us. I told them I picked you up last night because you were sick. I've brought you a couple of days"  
His voice was warm but inside I still couldn't help but wince. Was I being a nuisance?

"I didn't realise you were an omega... you're in heat right now, right?"  
Miserably i nodded

Sai sat down with his back against the bed. It was frustrating I wanted him to touch me.  
"Do you have your medication with you?"  
"No, I wasn't expecting it"  
Sai nodded

"Since I met you there's been something about you that's been driving me crazy. I didn't understand what it was but I wanted to spend more time with you. Last night I couldn't stop myself and I had to touch you"

"'s ok. I wanted it, last night I think I would have died if you hadn't"  
Sai laughed and my heart skipped a beat. 

Reaching out I ran my fingers down the back of his neck. He turned taking my hand planting a kiss on it. 

"Come back to bed"  
That was all the invitation he needed.  
No matter how much be touched me it wasn't enough. 

*  
The time with Sai seemed to move differently. Laying next to each other we talked about everything like we'd known each other all our lives. It struck me if it wasn't for this case we would probably have never met.

It may have been the hormones but both of us were crazy about each other. I was regretting having to go back to work. But I could only be sick for so long.  

*  
Days turned into weeks and still there was no new bodies. Something had changed for the killer. Soon those weeks turned into a month and a half with nothing. I was finally allowed to move back home but, I was instead moving in with Sai. Well Sai was moving in with me as my place was larger. 

I couldn't help but feel excited. Since we had gotten together I no longer had to take high doses of medication and not did I have to take suppressants. And I had never been happier in my life. 

It really did feel like we were made to be together.  
*


	2. Officers arc prt2

*  
It was 3 months since Sai had moved in and things were going terrifyingly well. With the serial killer case at a stand still he had transferred back to his original station. Between our schedules we hadn't been able to spend much time together so the time we did have was even more precious.

Laying in bed I was spooned up against his chest while he was planting gentle kisses on my neck and shoulders. From time to time he would lick and nip the back of my neck. I could feel how hard he was but he wasn't pushing for sex instead it was gentle touches. These moments made me feel the most loved. 

Laying there I knew what I wanted and I was sure he wanted it to. To mark me as his. I ground my his back against him, making him moan.  
"Do it"  
"Are you sure?"  
"If it's you I'm sure"

He pressed a deep kiss to the back of my neck and slid his hand under my thigh lifting my leg. I could feel him rubbing against my twitching hole. Pressing forward he slid in, while biting down hard on my neck. 

It felt euphoric, and I came instantly. It was like being in heat. My skin prickled and every nerve responded. As Sai kept thrusting in he never released the hold on my neck. He didn't take long to bring both of us to climax. 

It was then he finally let go of my neck.

Rolling me onto my back he climbed between my thighs, licking at my cum. I couldn't help but moan at his touch. Repositioning himself he slid back into me. My back arched and I let out a deep moan. Sais hands ran up and down my chest stopping to play with my nipples from time to time. I could tell he was getting close and he slid one hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. He held on tight even after he came.

Sliding up he laid against my chest, still breathing hard.   
"I love you Kaye"  
We had skirted around the "I love you" thing, we both felt it but didn't say it. Leaning forward I planted a kiss on top of his head. I love you didn't seem to convey enough of my feelings so I opted for a cheeky "I know"

*  
Neither of us were prepared for what came next.

Sai had gotten off work early and my own schedule had allowed me to leave on time for a change. I was planning to cook tonight.

Walking in the front door it struck me how quiet it all was. Usually Sai being home first meant the TV would be on at least. Carrying the shopping into the kitchen I stopped in my tracks. Sai was laying there unconscious on the floor. 

Dropping the shopping I rushed to his side. Feeling for a pulse I was relieved to find one. I was just about to call for an ambulance when I felt a whack to the back of my head and everything went black.

*  
Opening my eyes I immediately felt dizzy and my mouth tasted like blood, I must have bit my tongue at some point. Squinting I tried to take in the room. It was odd, on one end was a fireplace but along the sides there were work benches as if this was a tool room. I went to raise my hand it was only now I noticed I was tied to a chair. 

I could hear a thud so tried to focus on where the noise was coming from. Sai was tied up and gagged, in what looked to be a large animal cage. I tried to nod to let him know I was ok. Looking at the floor I felt my stomach drop, photos of me were littered everywhere. 

I felt the chair jerk and next thing I was on the floor. Blinking I tried to take in what happened, a pair of polished boots came into view. My mouth was dry and I couldn't even find the words to say anything.

A hard blow to my stomach knocked the breath out of me. Sai let out a muffled protest. 

Hands worked at the knots and I was released from the chair and slammed back down against the floor. For a second my world span.

"Stupid omega trash"  
I knew that voice. But my head was too foggy to place it. Pulling me up by my shirt my assailant slammed me back against the floor. I tried to roll away but he was on me again, grabbing my shirt he pulled on it until it tore. I shivered at the cold assaulting my chest. 

I struggled trying to get to my knees but his boot came down, stomping back onto the floor.  
"Quit struggling like your life means anything"

I heard him move again. The smell of wood burning filled the room. I closed my eyes coughing hard. My head was pounding and it hurt to breathe. I was still trying to take a deep breath in when I felt his weight on top of me. He was strangling me across my arse. Sai let out another muffled cry and a second later I felt why. 

The cold blade tip of a knife was run down the length of my spine. I tried to squirm but my assailant laughed. Without hesitation he pressed down hard slicing into my back. I let out a scream. Frantically I tried to wriggle free, all it did was leave me feeling more disgusted as his erection rubbed against my arse. This was bad.

Over and over again he sliced down my back. The smell of blood had filled my nose and it felt it run down my sides. I had screamed until it wouldn't come out anymore. He hadn't tried to stop me which meant we were somewhere no one could hear me.

Rolling me over I nearly passed out as the wounds hit the floor. My body felt like ice and I knew I was going into shock. His hands were at my pants now, I could feel them being pulled down but couldn't move to stop it. Opening my eyes I looked at Sai. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Instead I mouthed it praying he would understand.  
"Please don't look"

Sai looked away for half a second before looked back at me. I wanted to die right there. I tried to take a good look at the man over me but his face was masked.  
"I had my own omega once. We were both in highschool when we met. He was my everything, even got pregnant with my child... and you know what he did..."  
The knife was pressed against my throat and I could feel it cutting into the skin  
"He killed himself. He couldn't said he couldn't live with the shame and killed both of them"  
Taking me by surprise he pushed into me. My eyes rolled back. I could feel him trusting in over and over as I passed out.

*  
It seemed every time I woke up he was inside of me. Tears were pouring freely from my eyes. I had no idea how long he kept it up for. I was feeling so dirty. To be showing these things so Sai made me wish my assailant would slit my throat already. 

I woke up on my stomach this time. Searching for Sai I saw he was huddled in a ball at the back of the cage. I couldn't blame him. He must have been pretty disgusted with me. Closing my eyes I prayed for death.

Instead I was rewarded with a burning searing to my right shoulder. My throat was too raw to scream but the smell of burning flesh still filled the air. This was it he had finally branded me. The pain had caused me to piss myself and I was beyond embarrassed.

Sai was weeping. I could tell even with the gag in.

"You are my last masterpiece. I sent you all those bodies so you wouldn't be bored. Even your teacher. Well that was his fault he stopped me from following you that night. Just think if he hadn't stepped in all those people would still be alive"  
I tried to slide into a ball. This was all too much. I didn't ask to be born an omega. I didn't ask for any special attention. I had always tried to live honestly even after my parents died. But that hadn't been enough. I couldn't help but feel the kids who had called me trash in school had been right.

Rolling me over again he leaned on real close. Pulling up the mask he pressed a hard kiss to my lips. It was then I releasing why I knew his voice.   
It was the chief in charge of the station where I worked.

My mind span. His plan had been perfect. He could change and edit any information regarding the case. He was also one of the few that knew I was an omega. I shivered.   
"It's such a shame you two will die here. You see this place is set to be demolished in the morning. All trace of what happened here will be swept away in the clean up... and you along with it. Don't think too badly of me"  
He pressed another kiss to my lips before standing and walking away. 

*  
My body felt numb. The pain had faded and I couldn't help but wonder if I was dying. I tried to focus to find Sai but the world was too blurry. 

I must have passed out again. I could hear the sound of machinery. Fuck. I couldn't die like this. Feeling around with one hand I tried to find the knife he'd been using. Silently I cursed. Of course it wasn't there. 

Trying to move I tore open the wounds on my back. The blood had practically glued them to the floor. It took everything I had not to pass out. I may be ok with my own death but Sai I couldn't let die here. Crawling on my hands and knees was awkward but I was determined.  Awkwardly I pulled myself up and began searching for something to cut his ropes with.

There was an impressive array of weapons along the bench and I wondered how many had been used on his previous victims. Finding a small knife I grasped it awkwardly. My fingers wouldn't do what I said. Falling back to my knees I half slid/crawled over to Sai. He didn't say anything just taking the knife. First he worked on his own rope bindings and then mine. I could hear the machinery moving in closer.

I must have passed out because I have no idea how Sai got the cage open, only that he was shaking my shoulder telling me we had to go. Looping his arm around my waist I hissed in pain. He didn't look at me instead started half dragging me toward the exit with him. Every step burnt but I couldn't stop. I wanted to beg him to leave me here but my voice wasn't working. We were only just out the door when wrecking ball swang into the wall. 

Sai kept moving. I knew he was in pain too and couldn't help but feel guilty. His knees gave out and we both fell forward. Before I passed out again I thought I heard someone yelling.

*  
Sai was at my bedside when I woke up. I could tell I was on some good drugs because I couldn't feel anything. Tears still swelled at my eyes. I couldn't understand why he was next to me but I was grateful he was. 

Squeezing my hand hard he reached out and pressed a button on the wall. It only took a few seconds before a nurse appeared behind him. I could see their mouths moving but couldn't work out any of it. Closing my eyes I fell back to sleep.

Sai was there when I woke up. Only difference was he was asleep now. The medication had begun to wear off and I found it near impossible to move without some part of me hurting. Watching him sleep, tears formed in my eyes. Things wouldn't be the same as before.

Biting my lip I did nothing to hold them back. Silently I sobbed while Sai slept. I had no idea how long he'd been asleep but he looked exhausted. I wanted to reach out and touch him but at the same time I felt so dirty. My disgust turned into panic and I barely had enough time to lean over the side of the bed before I was throwing my guts up.  The motion pulled on the wounds across my back   I stifled back a cry from the pain. Sai was by my side, awkwardly hovering between the bed and chair he'd been asleep in. Disgusted I put out a hand to keep him away. He must have pressed the call button as nursing staff came in, shooting him out.

*  
The police came to take my statement. Sai wanted to stay but knew better. I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice, speaking matter of factly. Answering their questions made the whole thing seem even surrealer. When i came to the part where the Chief had revealed his mask the officers exchanged awkward looks. Part of me wanted to ask about what it was about but I didn't want to think about it.

Thanking me the officers left. For the first time since I'd woken up I was truly alone. Detangling myself from the sheets I slipped into the bathroom. Letting the robe fall open I studied my body in the mirror. Bruises covered my ribs and hips. Taking a deep breath I turned my back toward the mirror. Most of the cuts were still covered but bruising was still showing from under the bandages. 

I felt completely dirty. I was near on hysterics as I stripped off the gown. Cranking up the hot water I dropped down crawling under it. As the water hit my skin it felt like all my sores were being torn open all over again.

Blood began to swirl into the water running down the drain. Rubbing my skin my nails cut at my flesh as I tried to was away the filthy feeling. 

Hands were grabbing at me and the water was turned off. I couldn't really work out what was going on. I felt a towel being wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled into a tight embrace. Without opening my eyes I still knew it was Sai. He was rubbing my back making shooshing noises. His touch was gentle so as not to hurt me.  
"Please take me out of here" I grabbed onto Sais shirt with all the strength I had. Sai nodded against me. 

Scooping me up in his arms he carried me across to the bed, before pulling the curtains around. He disappeared for a moment before returning  with a set of hospital scrubs. Gently he dried my down, he was careful like I was made of glass.

My thoughts were racing. I wanted him to hold me but I wanted to push him away. I wanted to scream and cry. I felt completely crazy. I wanted to fall apart in his arms and I wanted to hide it all from him. 

Leaving the bandages over the wounds Sai dressed me like a child, before wrapping his arm around my waist, and helped walk me out.

*  
I was vaguely aware of reaching his car, and stopping on the way home. I couldn't walk from the car so Sai carried me up to our unit. I kept my face nuzzled against his neck the whole time. 

Sitting me down on the edge of our bed he stripped off the damp shirt. Disappearing he came back with a first aid kit and the a bag with shopping in it. Popping out 2 painkillers he pressed them into my palm before fetching me a glass of water.  I swallowed down the pills before letting Sai manoeuvre me onto my stomach.

Despite being gently, I couldn't help but whimper as he pulled off the wet dressings. I was ashamed by what he looking at. 

Sai didn't say anything as he worked and the last bandage he replaced was the one around my neck. Pressing a kiss to my forehead he pulled up the blankets.  Laying there in my own bed felt so good. Even at the hospital I didn't feel safe. Sai was cleaning up the mess I could here him in the background. 

The bed dipped and Sai crawled over me. Scooting under the covers he pulled me up close to him. The pressure against my back caused it to sting but it was comforting being here alone with him.   
"I've been waiting for you to ask..."  
I was just drifting when Sais voice cut through the room.  
"They found him you know"  
It took a moment for my brain to catch up. Found him who? Oh the chief?  
"Do you remember he told us about his boyfriend?"  
I didn't answer  
"They found him dead in front of the boyfriends grave. Single shot to the back of the head, execution style"  
I rolled over looking into his eyes.  
"...really?..."  
He nodded  
"He won't be hurting anyone anymore"

I bit hard on my lip. Sai reached up cupping my cheek with it.  
"I thought he was going to kill you and there was nothing I could do to stop it"  
Moving his hand down he ran his fingers over the bandage on my neck.   Snuggling into him I sobbed until I couldn't breathe. 

The meds must have kicked in, but when I woke up Sai was still holding onto me. My skin prickled and I swallowed hard. I needed to go to the bathroom but I didn't want to leave him. Finally the need won over. 

Slipping out his grasp he winced in his sleep. It occurred to me how much he must be hurting too. For his sake I needed to try to pull myself together. 

*  
Sai was on leave and I was still on medical leave. As much as I loved having him around he was hovering too much and not allowing me to do anything for myself. 

I appreciated his concern but I wanted to try doing things on my own. I had already decided I wouldn't be returning to my job, though I hadn't told Sai about it. 

The only thing he wasn't being overly attentive in was sex. It's not that I had any particular wish for sex but having him start kissing me and then pull right away it just made me feel dirtier.   Every time he pulled back I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

This had been going on for weeks now and I couldn't take it anymore. Sai had gone back to work so I waited until he was gone before packing. My plan was to stay at a hotel for a couple of days and sort my head out. I knew he wouldn't be impressed but I was hoping he would understand. 

*  
Being alone outside from home was going well. My head space was feeling better. Since that night I had been back on medication to control my heat. Stripping down in front of the bathroom mirror, standing there I took in all the changes to my body. I'd lost weight and my skin was the palest it had ever been, turning I looked at my back. Most of the scars had turned from a angry red to pink but given how pale I was they still showed clearly. 

Moving closer I looked at my face. Even though the nightmares had stopped, I still had dark bags under my eyes. Slowly I spun around taking it all in. It was funny how much one incident could change your whole life.

I could hear my phone ringing, it was probably Sai. I really should have turned it off. Ignoring it I ran my hands over my skin. I could see why Sai wouldn't want to touch me. Shaking my head I forced myself to change my chain of thought. 

My phone was ringing again. Sighing I took the bathrobe off the hook and moved over to the bed. Laying back I pulled my phone out my bag. There were the 2 missed calls and a bunch of texts. I didn't want to have to deal with it but I felt guilty reading through his messages. 

I had already left him a letter explaining where I was staying. Biting my lip I relented and sent him a message to let him know I was ok. Even though he text back saying it was ok in my head I I couldn't help but think it was more. Turning off my phone I dropped it on the bed next to me.

*  
Undoing the robe I dropped it on the floor and climbed back further onto the bed. Laying there I let my mind wander. Running my hands up and down my thighs I thought of the way Sai would touch me. Bringing my knees up I ran my fingers down past my balls. Feeling my fingers against my hole I tried not to panic. Gently I pressed against it slowly sliding my fingers in I couldn't help but shiver. 

Turning my phone back on with my other hand I flicked through to the photos of Sai. Awkwardly I began to fuck my self gently looking at him. To begin with it felt revolting but with time that feeling it slowly went away and I was left wanting him. Sliding my fingers out I started jerking off instead. Closing out of pictures I opened up my messages and sent Sai through a message   
Room 393.

*  
Unlocking the door I all but pulled Sai inside. Swinging the door shut behind his I slammed up against it claiming his mouth with mine.

Sais hands went to my shoulders and I panicked he was going to push me away, instead he slid his hands down grabbing at my arse. Breaking the kiss he began to suck on my collar bone, desperately I rubbed up against him.

Pushing me back we stumbled backwards until we hit the bed. Grinding my hips up he started stripping. My hands fumbled at his belt so he pushed them off and stripped himself off instead. 

Sliding backwards up the bed Sai climbed up on top of me. This wasn't what I had planned when i booked the room but there was no way I was stopping now.

Sliding down Sai took time to lick and suck my nipples before sliding down to to the same to my hip bones. Impatiently I ground up against him. Laughing he took the hint. First he kissed both thighs before pulling my legs up onto his shoulders.

Sais touch had me melting. Ashamed at my moans I clamped my hand over my mouth. 

"Let me hear you"

Sliding his tongue in and out he slowly rimmed me to the point I thought I really would melt. I was barely aware that I was moving my hips so his tongue was more fucking me than rimming. It seemed to take forever before he slid in his fingers. The combination of both had me close to coming. He stopped just short before I did and I fell back against the bed panting hard.

Sai pulled off completely looking down at me  
"Are you sure?"  
I nodded embarrassedly.

Sliding back down Sai took my erection in his mouth while fingering me. It didn't take long before I came hard into his mouth. Spitting the semen onto his fingers he ran it along his own erection. 

Slowly and gently he pushed in. He tried to be gentle but it had been so long for both of us that that went out the window. 

Pouring all our feelings into sex it was like we were the only ones in the world.

*  
I still had regular counselling sessions but they had gone from weekly to monthly. Sai was also in counselling, some days were better than others for both of us.

*  
We'd only been together just on a year when I fell pregnant. Sai was over the moon about it all. I had been planning on taking a new job shortly before I found out so it was pretty much decided I would be staying at my current one. 

Initially i just thought I was sick but Sai had forced me to go to the hospital about it, where the confirmed I was indeed pregnant.

Sai had wanted to tell his family straight away but I begged him not to. I hadn't even met them and wanted to do so before telling them. Sai agreed even though he kept assuring me how much they would love me.

Dinner with his family had been awkward and loud. His older brothers family was there, so was his older sister. Despite how good the food smelt it had made me nauseated so I ate very little. I felt like I wasn't good enough for Sai and that his family knew it. But for his case I tried my hardest.

I was exhausted by the end of the night. Sai had to carry me from the car up to our bed. My head was spinning and I had to keep swallowing or I was going to vomit. Sai didn't say anything about it, just brought me a bucket and got me changed for bed. Curling up behind me he rested one hand on my stomach. He loved touching it and talking to it. It was amazing how sweet my big tough cop boyfriend could be.

As my pregnancy progressed the morning sickness eased and Sai had taken up laying with his head again our baby bump. We both had chosen not to find out the sex until it was born. Sai had gone completely overboard with the nursery, insisting he pay for almost everything even though I had more savings than him.

Two weeks before I was due Sai went on leave. It was funny how much he seemed to love me being pregnant. Our sex life had gone from insane to a new level. Something about my belly sent his hormones into over drive... not that I was complaining. But it was the last 2 weeks it was like he was the one on heat.

We had been going for it in the shower when I the first contraction hit.  
Pushing Sai off I slid down panting. Sai knew what was happening. Turning off the shower he dried us both down before dressing us. I was to big for him to carry now so I had to had to lean heavily on him. Helping me into the car he planted a kiss against my belly. I couldn't help but snort.

*  
Our babies were perfect. Twin boys. We used our own names to name them Kai and Saye. Sais mother was mad we hadn't told her when I had gone into labour. Despite how nice she was I still felt like she thought me not good enough for Sai, but when I looked at our sons all my anxieties melted away. 


End file.
